savetheday
by scarlet phlame
Summary: Happy Birthday Doctor Who, you know we love you! You're the best sci-fi show, it's time we let ya know! It's the 50th anniversary of Doctor Who, and both Original and NuWho goes to watch. (Doctors 1 to 12 included)


**_Summary: Happy Birthday Doctor Who, you know we love you! You're the best sci-fi show, it's time we let ya know! It's the 50th anniversary of Doctor Who, and both Original and NuWho goes to watch._**

* * *

"Come on, gather 'round the telly!" Jackie shouted. "It's starting."

"You guys confuse me," Mickey said, mumbling. "I don't get what the hype's about."

The Tenth Doctor gaped at him. "It's the 50th anniversary! Fifty years of time and space, intertwined with drama and tears and happiness. Romance, vivid memories, pulchritudinous cinematography!"

"What he said!" Eleven agreed.

"You guys overthink these kind of things," Rose mumbled, taking the seat next to the Tenth Doctor. "I's just an episode on the telly."

Ten gaped at her. "You too?!"

"At least I'm not a RoryxEleven shipper," Rose said.

"Hello, sweetie," River said, sitting next to Eleven.

"That line is so overused," Ten said. "Plus, it makes him sound all soft."

"That's the point," River said.

"Hey!" Eleven gasped. "I'm not soft! I'm the best Doctor in here!"

"You're really not," Ten said. "If we had a vote, we know who'd win."

Silence.

"Me, obviously," Ten finished.

"Personally, I have a larger following," Four said from the couch.

"I'm more dramatic, 'cos I died," Peri said.

"I died, like, four times!" Rory shouted. "I win the death contest!"

"Come on, we all know Amy's the most dramatic," Eleven challenged jokingly. Amy, in response, whacked him in the head with a 50th anniversary magazine.

"Hashtag, irony," Pete said.

Something buzzed and the TV turned off.

"Hashtag, the TV just turned off," Pete said.

"Why'd it do that?!" Ten screamed.

"You sat on the remote," Rory said.

"Now look what you've done," One said, tsking. "The TV is off."

"Well, of course it is!" Seven exclaimed. "You can't expect the TV to always be on, smiling atcha and home in time for tea and biscuits."

"That doesn't even make sense!" Ten wailed.

"You sat on the remote," Rory repeated.

"We could always talk to the TV," Five suggested. "Has anyone considered that?"

"Does anyone hear that whistling noise?!" Amy suddenly asked.

"We need to turn on the TV!" Ten shouted.

"We can reverse the polarity of the neutron flow," Three suggested.

"Who is making that whistling noise!" Amy shouted.*

"Yes, he is," Three said, pointing at Two.**

"Hashtag, Doctor Who," Pete said.

"You're sitting on the remote!" Rory shouted at Ten.

"I'm trying to figure out how to turn on the TV with my sonic screwdriver, now, shush!" Ten said, moving. "It's awfully uncomfortable, though, with- oh, will you look at that, I was sitting on the remote!" he declared, switching the TV back on.

Rory hit his head against the coffee table and Mickey patted him on the back.

"Why don't you give the remote to someone more responsible, like me?" Three suggested.

"NO!" Ten squealed. "My precious!"

Rose's forehead joined Rory's against the coffee table.

* * *

Many tears, minutes, and tissue boxes later...

"That was amazing," Ten finally said.

"He stole my line!" Two said, pointing at Ten. "The 'you've redecorated' one!"

"Be fair, it was bound to happen," Three said.

"Get your scarf outta my face, Four!" Seven snapped.

"Sorry," Four mumbled.

"Sorry," Ten agreed. "I'm so, so sorry."

"Oh, come off it," Six groaned.

Sarah Jane scooted away from him. "I don't like clowns," she mumbled.

"I'm no clown!" Six shouted.

"Yes, you are," everyone said in unison.

"Shut up, Six, nobody likes you," Five mumbled.

"I like him!" the authoress said, raising her hand.

"Nobody likes you either," Five said.

"Hashtag, Joseph's Technicolor Dreamcoat," Pete said.

"Does anyone want to snog me?" Eight asked.

Nine scooted away from him.

Jackie walked back in the room, then froze. "Hey, where the 'ell did all of ya come from?!"

Ten pointed at the fourth wall. "Through there."

"You can't just go around breaking walls!" Three shouted. "Why, it's unethical!"

"Your face is unethical," Nine mumbled.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the fourth wall...

"That's not fair," Twelve and the War Doctor said, scowling. "We should have been invited."

* * *

_*** - Sorry.**_

_**** - I am so, so sorry.**_

_********__AN: You should've been expecting this one. :) I celebrate the most absurd things ever. Although this isn't absurd. It's the 50th. COME ON._


End file.
